Like Mother Like Daughter
by SwordSpirit
Summary: When Ranka can’t take the pain anymore he runs away leaving Haruhi to fend for her self. Soon things turn from bad to worse but she still refuses to trouble the hosts with her problems. Good thing some of the hosts are more observant than others.
1. Spitting Image

Haruhi grabbed her school bag and headed towards the door sparing one little glance at the mirror as she walked past

Haruhi grabbed her school bag and headed towards the door sparing one little glance at the mirror as she walked past. She sighed when she saw her features, why did she have to look like this?

Her farther just sat staring at his breakfast, he didn't even say goodbye when she left and it made Haruhi look down in guilt. This was all her fault. The argument they had had last night was still lodged inside her mind and had kept her awake all last night.

"_Every time I look at you I'm just reminded of what I lost, I can't bare it anymore, ever time I see you my heart aches!" _Haruhi shivered as she remembered the sorrow and anger in her dad's voice.

"_When you were young it was fine, but now! Now you're older… you're the spitting image of her. The woman I loved… the woman I lost. Every time I see you it's like looking at her and I suddenly remember the pain and I cant take it anymore" _ Haruhi recalled the tears roll down the side of his face as he turned away from her in shame.

Ever since then he had not uttered a word to her, he just kept his eyes glued to the television screen. Normally in the morning he would be leaping around the house, hugging her and being generally annoying as he rambled on about something or other. But this morning he just sat there as if lost in his own memories while flicking thought channels with out really bothering to see what was on.

Haruhi stepped out side the house and onto the pavement giving a brief wave to her land lady who was busy hanging out her washing to dry. She began to walk towards the bus stop when a beeping noise behind her made that made her turn around in surprise.

A large black limo appeared right next to her and suddenly she felt two hands pull her into the posh car as it drove off. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked around to see the twins, evil grins playing across their faces as she was sat in the middle of the two.

"Awwww Haruhi I just love that surprised look on your face!"

said Hikaru smirking at the annoyed look that was suddenly blossoming onto her face.

"It was lucky we _bumped _into her wasn't it Hikaru" said Kaoro with an amused glint in his eye as his brother nodded enthusiastically.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, it was pritty obvious they had been waiting for her to come out so they could kidnap her.

"I am quite capable of getting to school" announced Haruhi with a note of annoyance in her voice. Hikaru and Kaoro simply ruffled her hair and grinned

"but that…"

"wouldn't be as fun!"

Haruhi glared at them but was secretly quite pleased, these two were bound to take her mind off what had happened.

The limo pulled up at the school entrance and they all clambered out and entered the school to head towards there first class.

"Noooooooooo, what did those evil men do to my precious Haruhi!" A loud voice came from behind them but before Haruhi had time to turn around she found herself stuck in a vice-like grip.

"Tamaki your suffocating me!" She squealed before turning to Mori and looking at him for help. Mori came quickly to her rescue and simply lifting her out of Tamaki's grasp and then lowering her gently to the ground, giving her a small smile.

She stared at Kyoya who had been examining the situation from a far and they both looked at each other and then rolled their eyes at Tamaki and the Twins who were squabbling over Haruhi as if she was a packet of sweets that hadn't been shared properly.

"My sweet daughter", said Tamaki placing his hand to his forehead in a dramatically way

"fear no more, for daddy is here to save you!" He was now on one knee looking up at Haruhi with a watery expression in his eyes that would have made most girls swoon.

Haruhi walked straight past him causing him to retreat to a corner as she started towards her class room. She wasn't in the mood for the host's tomfoolery today

"Haru-chan! Where are you going?" Hunny bounced up to her, smiling and looking as cute as ever.

"Incase none of you have noticed class starts in two minutes and I'd prefer not to be late" and with that she entered her class room, closely followed by the twins who stuck their tongue out at the host king as they walked by.

She went to sit in her usually seat right by the window and she stared out into space. Her dad hated her. Everyday she caused him more pain simply by being around.

On her outside she just looked bored but in her inside her heart was breaking.

It was probably one of the first times in her life she had no idea what to do.

Sighing she lifted the pen to her lips and started chewing it as she thought. She would give it time, see whether her father was just going thought some stage of grief and that it would pass. If it didn't then she would leave. She loved him and she did not want to put him thought the pain. The loss of her mother was a big blow to her but to her farther it was like the end of the world.

She rubbed her forehead in worry and then turned to look at the window again. Yes she thought, that was the best plan of action. Even if it didn't suit her.

The rest of the day seemed to go fast, she wasn't really paying attention as she stayed in a trace like state the whole day.

"Haruhi, if you don't answer me I am going to raise your debt by ¥500,000" muttered Kyoya in an irritated tone. At that Haruhi snapped out of her trace and looked worriedly at Kyoya.

Kyoya smirked at her response to his threat.

"If you wouldn't mind actually working instead of staring at the wall it would be quite useful"

Haruhi blushed and went over the nearest group of girls who started screaming as she approached.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi as she started to chat to her guests. There was defiantly something wrong with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Unlike the rest of the group aside from Mori and himself she didn't wear her heart in her sleeves. She didn't voice her problems and so it was practically impossible to tell what was troubling her.

That annoyed him, he hated not knowing something. This seemed to encourage him to find out exactly what was troubling the young host. He looked at the other hosts, none of them seemed to had noticed that something was troubling her. He nodded, no he hadn't expected them to. However one Host didn't seem so clueless like the rest. Kyoya's eyes rested onto Mori who was also staring at Haruhi as if trying to figure something out. Kyoya was interested by this. He knew Mori was silent but he thought he was silent by nature. Maybe he was also silent because he was observing the others around him. Hummm that was an interesting opinion.

--xx--

"Bye everyone!" called Haruhi as she left the school.

"But Haruhi! I want to give you a lift home!" whined Tamaki causing Haruhi to smirk as she refused

"No thank you Tamaki-sempai, I am quite capable of walking" and with that she started walking home still deep in thought.

When she reached her door she pulled her key out and slowly unlocked it. Entering the room she allowed the door to swing shut behind her, making a clicking sound as if slotted into place. She looked into the fridge and got ingredients out to make a vegetable soup. It was a Monday so her dad would not be home until late so she was only making food for one.

After she had eaten she glanced at the clock. 8:30pm. Yawning she decided to go to bed. Lying down she soon fell straight asleep. She did not hear her Dad enter the house. She did not hear the loud rustling sound and she did not hear him leave. She was in for a big shock in the morning.

_Author note _

_wow I don't think I've ever wrote a chapter that long before! I hope you enjoy it this is my first Ouran fic! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!_


	2. The Letter

Thank you all for reviewing

_**Thank you all for reviewing! Please keep on doing so! I'm sorry to all those Haruhi loves who may feel I'm being mean to her (I love her too!) all I can say is it will end happily! I'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm in a bit of a pickle! I can't decided to do a pairing with her and Mori or with her and Kyoya. Please tell me your opinion because I'm really not sure. That is the only thing I couldn't decided when I was planning this fic! **_

_**Love Shizuka **_

_**xxx **_

--

Haruhi stirred in her sleep. She sun beamed thought her curtains and with a small sigh her eyes fluttered open. She checked her clock. It was 7:10, she didn't actually have to get up for another twenty minutes but she rose anyway and slowly started to change into her uniform. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she entered the living room and then into the kitchen in search of breakfast. She briefly looked around the room. Her father was no where in sight.

_He must still be sleeping_ thought Haruhi to her self as she glanced at his bedroom door.

Standing on her tip-toes she reached up into the top cupboard and pulled out some cereal. Taking care not to spill any, she poured some into a bowl and then rested it down on the side as she opened the fridge. Frowning she realised that she had to milk in.

"I knew I had forgotten something" she muttered to herself as she turned to her cereal and starting to eat it dry. She lifted the spoon up to her mouth and as she did so something caught her eye. A piece of paper, with what appeared to have her father's scruffy handwriting on was lay across the other side of the table.

Frowning she placed the spoon down next to her bowl and reached across the table pulling the piece of paper towards her. She glanced at it and started to read

_Haruhi_

_I'm a horrible father. I know what I'm doing is wrong and you will hate me for it but I can't take it any longer. I have never been strong Haruhi. Not like you. You have always been a strong independent person, again another resemblance of your mother. That was one of the many reasons why I loved her so much. Seeing you everyday just reminds me of the fact I can't see her everyday. It's like being haunted by memories and it's too much for me to stand. _

_I'm so sorry. I'm leaving. I don't know where just as long as it's far away. I know you will be fine with out me. _

_I must go now, simply writing this letter is breaking my heart but I know it's for the best._

_Dad xx_

Haruhi's hands where shaking slightly as she held the letter. She frantically re-read the letter over and over, checking what she was reading was true. She kept scanning the note as it slowly began to sink in. Running towards her fathers room she swung the door open and to her dismay she saw he was not there and neither was any of his clothes.

Her eyes brimmed with tears but she wiped them away before any could fall.

Her dad had really left her. She knew he was upset but she hadn't appreciated how much. She pulled her face in sorrow. Had she really caused her father this much suffering?

She forced herself to calm down as a new problem had come to light. Rent money, how was she supposed to pay the rent? Rising from her chair she slipped her fathers note that had been folded into quarters into her trouser pocket and headed towards the door.

What was she to do she pondered. Her lip quivered with emotion. Her father had really left her. She wondered how long it would take for it to sink in.

She walked along the pavement gently kicking pebbles as she moved. She could only think of two options. One, get a job or two, try and get Kyoya to pay her for being a host. Since the last seemed practically impossible she decided it probably easier to get a job after school.

She nodded to herself, tonight she would head on down to town and ask café owners or market sellers whether there was a job going. She would also work really hard at the host club and see if you could work her debt of any quicker, thought she wasn't expecting a miracle!

She finally reached her school. she sprinted towards the doors as a particularly strong burst of wind started blowing in her face.

Kyoya was staring at Haruhi as she ran across the grounds into the school. Something was defiantly still up, even from where he was stood he could see something was bothering her. He took his glasses of and wiped them unnecessarily in annoyance.

He didn't like not knowing things.

"Kyoya! I've been looking everywhere for you, I was thinking that maybe next week we could do another cosplay!"

Kyoya turned around to see Tamaki right up close to his face his eyes wide with

excitement. Kyoya signed "and which will you be wanting to do this time" he enquired wearily rubbing his brow.

Tamaki's eyes were wide with enthusiasm as he started to gabble on about various expensive sounding costumes.

"… but I was thinking that the fairy wings would look so cute, especially on Haruhi…" Tamaki started to drift of into his own mind with a silly smile on his face. He was probably thinking of some kind of strange fantasy about him and Haruhi.

"and we could get crowns and wands and be fairy kings and we could… Kyoya why are you glaring at me?"

"Tamaki if you think you are getting me into a fairy costume you have another thing coming" replied Kyoya coldly as he started to walk over towards the door.

"But Kyoya we could" he stopped abruptly as Kyoya sent him one of his famous scary looks.

"Fine then!, but we are defiantly going to dress up as Something… hey how about we dress up like people on Safari!"

Kyoya sighed, at least that was better than the god damn fairy idea. He nodded and decided to zone out of what ever Tamaki was going on about now and try to think about Haruhi.

--xx--

Haruhi was busy running around the music room trying to serve as many people as possible. The hosts were actually quite amazed at the speed she was going at. Normally it took a lot of motivation to get her moving but today it seemed like she didn't need any!

Takashi stood in silent fascination as he watched her dart from one person the to next. It seemed like she was going too fast and Takashi sighed when he saw her trip over her own shoelace.

Haruhi left her self falling to the ground and closed her eyes preparing her self for impact. Amazingly it never came and she opened her eyes to find her self in her arms of Mori who had caught her just before she had collided with the floor.

"You shouldn't go so fast" Mori said pulling her back up to her feet.

She gave him a smile "Hai" she replied. She looked around to find everyone staring at them. The girls were all screaming at the scene and Renge had popped out of nowhere and had taken a photo of it, probably for some sort of money scheme in the future.

Takashi watched as she carried on serving thought not as fast. If only he knew what was wrong with her. It made him sad when one of his friends was troubled.

Soon the end of the day came and they all left the building ready to go home

"Bye Haruhi!" coursed the twins as their limo drove off.

"Haruhi do you want a lift" asked Tamaki (it had become a daily routine for him to ask.) Haruhi shook her head. "Thank you for the offer but I have something I need to do in town before I go home"

Tamaki was about to reply when Kyoya pushed him into their car (he was going to the Suoh's house for tea). He gave a little nod at Haruhi and then they drove off after the twins.

"Bye Haru-chan!" said Hunny waving frantically as he and Mori entered their car and soon Haruhi found she was all by herself.

She placed her hands in her pockets as she left the school gates and headed towards the town. She was going on her first job hunt!

_**Author note**_

_**Really hope you liked it. Again I know im being mean to Haruhi, all I can say is I'm sorry! **_


	3. Breakfast is Important!

Haruhi sighed in frustration

Haruhi sighed in frustration. She had asked around six different places now and none had a job going. Determined to find a job by the end of the day Haruhi walked further along the street and soon came to a little café in the centre of town. It was a small looking building, and the smell of freshly baked cakes wafted out giving off a friendly kind of atmosphere that surrounded the place. Above the door hung a sign saying "The Little Blossom Café"

Haruhi smiled to herself as past memories of her and the host club flooded back to her. During one of their random visits to her house in the summer she had taken them to this café for some cake and coffee. Hunny had ordered the biggest cake she had ever seen! It was a large chocolate fudge cake topped off with two dollops of chocolate ice cream. When she saw it she had wondered whether he would be able to eat it all. He ate the whole thing in three minutes flat and then finished of Takashi's cake and hers, Haruhi had concluded that he had more than one stomach in that tiny body of his.

Haruhi felt her self being drawn into the café. She entered and looked around. There were a hand full of costumers in the room, all sat around little circler tables sipping their tea or chatting happily to their companions.

Haruhi walked to the desk and smiled at the person behind it.

"Hello" Haruhi said introducing her self and quickly bowing in politeness.

The waiter smiled back "Hello my dear, how may I help you?"

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi I was wondering whether you had a spare job going at all? I can clean, cook and serve"

The waiter looked up as he thought about the offer. "My names Oshiro Naoki, Well I am a little under staff at the moment, my old worker has gone to Spain to visit her mother and so I have been running this place by my self." He began to tap his fingers on the desk as he thought.

"When would you be able to work Haruhi?" he asked kindly.

"Any time after school and at weekends" replied Haruhi nervously, though you couldn't detect it in her voice.

"I tell you what, how about we do a try out tonight and if how to do. If you do well then I'd love to offer you a job!" he held his hand out for her to shake and she shook it feeling slightly more relived.

"Thank you sir!" and Haruhi immediately got to work. Her first task was to take in some orders. Haruhi couldn't believe she was thinking this but she was actually happy that she worked for the host club because the skills she learned there seemed to be paying off.

Two hours had gone by and Naoki called Haruhi to tell her how she had done.

"Well I must say, you exceeded my expectations Miss Fujioka! I was amazed, not only did you cook well and carried out all your tasks with out complaint I even had costumers complimenting you about your friendly attitude when you served them.

Haruhi beamed at his compliments "does this mean I'm hired?!"

Naoki grinned, "You most certainly are! Ill see you tomorrow at around 4:30ish if that's ok. You will be paid ¥3,106 (£15) an hour if that's ok"

Haruhi nodded in agreement and the quickly purchasing a sandwich because she hadn't had time to go to the supermarket. Waving goodbye to her new employer she started to walk home

--xx--

Haruhi entered her house and went straight over to the sofa where she flopped onto it exhaustedly. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a tapping on the door. Slightly confused, she heaved herself up from the sofa and headed towards the door pondering who it could be. Suddenly her eyes widened, _unless its…_

She ran to the door face alight with joy_._

"ah hello Haruhi, is your father around at all I have a matter I need to discuss with him"

Haruhi's face fell. It was just Mrs Kobayashi her land lady. For a brief moment she really thought her father had come back. Mentally hitting her self for jumping to conclusions Haruhi pulled a weak smile and allowed Mrs Kobayashi to enter her home.

"I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment, his… his mothers fallen ill and he's had to go and look after her" Haruhi lied. She didn't feel too happy lying to Mrs Kobayashi but she knew she couldn't tell her the truth.

"ohh well I'm terribly sorry to here that. But it is vital I speak to him about the rent money. He still has not paid me for last month and this month's is due on Friday! I'm struggling as it is with your family. I often take pity on your father and always increased the dead lines or let him off if he couldn't quite pay it all but I'm afraid I can't do that anymore. Gas and electricity prices have gone up and if I don't get the money I won't be able to afford this place. I'm sorry dear but you need the money by Friday or else I'm going to have to kick you out!"

Haruhi stared at the elderly woman in horror. She could have scrapped the rent with her job but if she had to pay for lasts month and the rent money was going up she would never be able to afford it!

"Thank you for telling me this, I will do my best to get together all the money for Friday but then I am going to find a new flat, we can't afford this place anymore. Thank you ever much for being so kind to me and my father in the past"

Mrs Kobayashi looked very upset. Haruhi felt a bit guilty and assured her it was not her fault and it was for the best.

"Ok my dear, if you think it's for the best. But I tell you what, if you leave by Friday before 6pm then technically I can't take this months rent from you" she winked at Haruhi and then left the building leaving Haruhi smiling at the kindness of her land lady.

Haruhi rubbed her head in frustration, it was just one problem after the next for her. Suddenly she felt incredibly tired, yawning she decided it was time for bed. She lay down on her slightly lumpy mattress and knew she was in for another ruff night.

--xx--

"Haru-chan!" giggled Hunny "your tummy keeps making funny noises!"

It was dinner time at Ouran and her and her friend were where they always were at Dinner time. In the 3rd Music room running the host club.

Haruhi smile at Hunny and then blushed when her tummy rumbled again.

"Haru-chan I hope you ate breakfast this morning, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Hunny looked at her with slight worry in his eyes.

"It's ok Hunny, I just didn't feel like any this morning that's all" reassured Haruhi before getting back to her work. Hunny frowned and ran over to Takashi who was stood silently in the corner.

"Takashi, is Haru-chan ok?" Takashi picked him up and slid him over his shoulders.

"What makes you say that" Hunny and Takashi turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru starting at them.

Hunny explained that she hadn't eaten any breakfast but was soon cut of by a loud screaming sound. Everyone span around in shock at the sudden outburst and found it had come from no one other than Tamaki.

"Haruhi you haven't eaten any breakfast! Noooo my precious daughter, are you sick? Is It serious? Or is there a shortage in commoner food?"

Glaring Haruhi raised her head up from her work to see Tamaki with his face right up to hers holding a plate full of extravagant food.

"Its ok Haruhi, if you are too weak to eat due to your serious illness then allow me to feed you!" with that he grabbed a spoon and tried to thrust it in her mouth only he missed and managed to cover her face in a yellow mashed-potato looking substance.

Kyoya raised an eye brow in slight amusement when he saw Haruhi turn to give a deadly glare to Tamaki who fled to a corner. Haruhi was about to rub it off when she was beat to it by the twins.

They both started to slowly lick her cheek causing her to blush and them to grin.

"I could have just wiped it off you know" she muttered as Hikaru and Kaoru placed one arm around her in a friendly manner.

"Sexual harassment", Sexual HARASSMENT!" bellowed Tamaki who started charging towards them.

The twins began to run around the room while being chased madly by Tamaki.

Haruhi feeling slightly annoyed by them, got up from her chair and moved closer to Kyoya who had also lost interest in the scene.

Kyoya gave her a small smile.

"You know you really should eat breakfast" he said not taking his eyes off this computer screen.

"If I had known it would have caused this amount of trouble I would have done" she said sitting down beside him.

Kyoya turned away from his computer to look at her. "So, what is bothering you?"

Haruhi's eyes opened wide in surprise at his question

Kyoya pulled another small smile, "Simply by the look on your face I can confirm there is defiantly something wrong" he said smugly. "Also I remember Renga telling me that when something is wrong you will not eat breakfast"

Haruhi looked down at the mention of her father's name. Kyoya noticed this and was about to ask another question when she interrupted him

"I'm fine Kyoya-Sempai you don't need to worry about me" and with that the left to go to her next lesson leaving Kyoya to stare after her with a look of concern and determination on his face. He vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of this.

_**I hoped you liked my third chapter, sorry if it waffled on a little. Unfortunately it started to become too long so I didn't get to write about everything I had wanted to in this chapter which means it will be added to chapter four. Please review!**_


	4. Starting to fake smile

The school bell rang signalling the end of the school day

The school bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Stepping out from the building Haruhi felt the cold air hit her face and her hair began to be blown wildly around. Shivering slightly Haruhi gave a small wave to her companions who were quickly leaping into their cars to get out of the ferocious weather.

"Haruhi would you lik-"

"Nope!" Haruhi shouted so Tamaki would hear her over the wind and with that she began to walk quickly out of the school grounds. She was heading towards The Little Blossom Café to start her shift. Haruhi started to run, clutching her arms for warmth until she reached her destination. Running into the small building she sighed in relief as she warm welcoming air hit her, she looked up and smiled at Naoki who smiled back sympathetically.

"Not the best of weather, but still spring is around the corner!" he said optimistically while handing her her new uniform and directing her to a place where she could change.

Haruhi changed into her new uniform to find it fit her perfectly. It was a white blouse with lots of little pattered flowers on it and a short black skirt. Haruhi also found little name tag which she pinned to the top of her blouse and an apron for when she was cooking. Looking in her mirror she quickly ran her fingers thought her hair removing as many knots at she could and then re-entered the main part of the café.

Naoki smiled as he handed her a little note pad so she could jot down orders and a small pink pen. "You look lovely my dear, now if you wouldn't mind taking orders in for the mean time while I work in the kitchen"

Haruhi nodded and approached an elderly couple to start taking in orders.

--xx--

Almost an hour had passed and Haruhi was surprised at how full the small café was. No wonder Naoki needed more help! The little bell at the top of the door that rang when ever a costumer came went off practically every 5miniuts and Haruhi was beginning to feel very weary.

She walked over to Naoki who was stood behind the till.

"I can't believe how busy it is!" mused Haruhi out loud.

Naoki laughed "well we are the best Café around!" he said cheerfully "Thought you don't have much work left, after about 5:30ish hardly anyone comes so there's no need to worry" he said looking down at his watch. Haruhi went over to clear table 3's dishes and entered the kitchen to wash them.

"Haruhi, I'll do that, would you mind serving these customers?" asked Naoki as he entered the Kitchen and took the dish cloth of her. Nodding Haruhi entered the main part of the café and her eyes opened wide in pure horror.

"HARUHI!, what are you doing here!" Haruhi closed her eyes and looked down. _What am I doing here! more like what are you doing here! _She thought. There on table 5 sat all the host members looking at her with confused expressions.

"Hello, I work here Tamaki, what would you like to order?" she said reaching up to her ear where she had tucked the pink pen for safety and bringing it to the paper awaiting their order.

Tamaki stood up and rushed to Haruhi and started to hug her while mumbling about how cute she was.

"my lord…" said Hikaru grinning evilly at Kaoro

"stop harassing Haruhi" finished Kaoro. Tamaki went bright red and sat down again stuttering. Before Tamaki could shout back Hunny looked up at her sweetly with pure excitement in his eyes.

Haruhi turned to look at him as he began to quickly name practically every sugar thing in the shop. Quickly Haruhi did her best to write it down but ended up having to ask him to repeat his order slower.

After finally obtaining their orders Haruhi came back 5miniuts later with there tea and cake's.

"Haruhi, you can go home now thank you, here's your pay for today" he handed her a small brown envelope which she pocketed happily and started towards the door.

"Wait Haruhi, don't leave yet!" should the Twins and next thing is knew they were dragging her over to their table where Takashi had pulled up a chair for her. She sat down and felt slightly relived to finally rest a bit. Working in a café was more tiring than it looked!

"So Haruhi, why are you working here?" asked Takashi looking at her with interest.

"Well the money's good and I decided it wouldn't do any harm doing a bit of work after school and at weekends." She replied. Everyone nodded and Tamaki even looked slightly upset at the idea of his precious daughter having to work.

"humm, that might be so but I thought you felt that nothing was more important than revision and working for your exams" Kyoya smirked at the look of annoyance on her face as everyone turned around and started questioning her again.

"well yes your right, but there can't be any thing wrong with doing a little work as well, after all this may benefit me in the future" Haruhi said quickly. The hosts nodded again and got back to drinking their tea of eating their cake. All apart from Kyoya who was still looking at Haruhi with an exceptionally cocky smile on his face.

"Yes that is quite true, but is it not your ambition to become a Lawyer and so surly working in a café can't benefit you too greatly in the future" Said Kyoya who then took a victory sip of tea as Haruhi frown and decide what her come back should be.

All the hosts turned to question Haruhi again and she gave an exasperated sigh. _How does Kyoya know so much? He must be really observant. _

Haruhi pulled a fake smile. "Your quite right Kyoya sempai but it is still a valuable experience, now if you don't mind I better be off"

"Haruhi, let me give you a lift home!"

"No it's ok…" Haruhi started until she realised just how tired she was, turning to look at Tamaki she smiled "actually Tamaki Sempai would you mind if I took you up on that offer?"

Tamaki's face lit up with joy as he led Haruhi to his car. Kyoya stared out of the window at them and watched as Haruhi clambered into the car in a very un-lady like fashion. There was defiantly something up and it was actually upsetting him now. And what scared him was it wasn't upsetting him because he always likes to know things, it was upsetting him because he was worried about her. He watched Tamaki close the car door and he felt a distinct pang of jealousy. Was he jealous that she was in the car with Tamaki?? Kyoya shook his head with frustration and decided to put it down to lack of sleep as he pushed the thought out of his mind.

--xx—

It was Thursday afternoon and Haruhi was sat in the host room sipping her tea thinking. She was missing her dad. She had done her best to push him out of her mind as she sorted out her other problems but some how he kept finding a way of re-entering her thoughts. There is no feeling worse in the world than the one of complete loneliness. As Haruhi gently rested her head in her hands she began to feel as if she couldn't take it any longer. She looked over to the overly large mirror on the wall. She looked thinner, it was not hugely noticeable but she had defiantly lost some weight. Big black bags where beginning to form under her eyes from lack of sleep. She would get home at about 6:30ish from work and then revise solidly until ten stopping for a quick tea and then she would lie in bed, tossing and turning.

"Haruhi! Come play with us our cute little toy!" chimed the twins who where running towards her. She smiled, _yes this will take her mind off things, at least for a while_/ she thought as she walked over to the twins who put two arms around her and began to explain some sort of new game they had devised.

Haruhi tried to not show anyone her feelings as she put on her fake smile. There was another problem that started to really worry her. She was going to by kicked out of her apartment tomorrow and she still hadn't found a replacement.

_**Author note**_

_I hope you liked my new chap! Sorry it took longer, I'm back at school now from my Easter holidays (nooooo) so its going to take me longer to post up new chapters. However I will do my best! _


	5. Just not home

Haruhi stared at her empty room. It was Friday morning and she had finally finished her packing and was closing up her suitcase. By the side of her bed she had a bin bag full of clothes and item's she no longer needed. She planned to give them to Mrs Kobayashi for her to sell at one of her car-boot sales as a way to try and pay her back.

She glanced around the room sadly, it looked small and pathetic with out her things in it. It just seemed so hollow, Haruhi's heart gave a pang of sadness as she knew she would have to leave her cosy little room. She walked out into the sitting room. The things like the sofa and the television had come with the flat, she and her father had liked them so never saw any reason to replace them. She sat down on the sofa and curled up into a ball as her eyes wandered around the room.

She had so many memories of living in this house. So many happy times that her and her father had shared. A single tear came to her eyes as she remembered them and knew she could never have them again.

It was silly, getting so emotional about leaving a building but to Haruhi it meant saying goodbye to all the happy fun times she had had with her father. She glanced over at his door, she had not been in there for a few days now. She debated whether she should go in or not. She stood up and walked over to the door and placed her small hand on the door handle. She gently turned it and then paused and shut it again. She couldn't bring herself to enter the room. Feeling suddenly light-headed she walked away from the room and entered the kitchen trying to push the thoughts out of her head. She still had a dilemma of a new home to find and until then she needed to concentrate all her brain skills into finding a solution.

She opened the fridge and cupboards and placed any remaining food onto the side. She might as well finish of any left over food she had to save having to pack it. She stared disappointedly at her food. She had one egg, some coffee powder and some porridge oats. She had no milk so porridge seemed out of the question. She went over to the tap and poured water into a pot and placed it to boil, once it had she gently placed the egg in. she quite liked runny egg, it wouldn't be as nice with out toast but it would do.

Sighing she turned to look at the coffee powder and decided she would give it to the host club. Smiling she remembered last time Tamaki got hold of normal coffee and decided she would amuse him again today with it.

She ate her egg quickly then disposed of the shell and started to wash her dishes. Making sure the house was clean she picked up her suitcase and headed towards the door. Turning around she glanced once more at her old apartment before leaving it and locking the door behind her.

Haruhi walked down to Mrs Kobayashi apartment and opening the door she placed her suitcase inside and then walked back out again. Mrs Kobayashi had offered to look after her suitcase while she was at school.

Haruhi walked down the street towards the corner shop. She wanted to buy a newspaper so she could search for apartments during her free time at school. She bought one and slipped it into her back. They were always advertising apartments for rent she was sure she could get one. Her only problem was that she needed a place for tonight, other wise she would be homeless and that was something that she didn't want to think about.

--xx--

Haruhi sat down in her lesson and slowly pulled the newspaper out from her bag and hid it under the table. She was going to wait until her break but the worry was getting to her. Luckily in this lesson she was sat at the back so it would be harder for the teacher to see her. When her teachers back was turned she skimmed the paper until she found the home section and began to house-hunt.

Haruhi frowned, she had read about six different apartments for rent. They were either too expensive or too far away from her school. She placed her pen in her mouth and chewed in softly as she carried on reading down the page.

_3 roomed apartment, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen-lounge._

¥_10,356__per month (__**around £50 or **__**99**__** I think)**_

_If interested please call the number given below. _

_The address is : 23 Kimona residents, Ortwithi_

Haruhi re-read the information her eyes lighting up slightly. That was quite close from here and if she kept her job up she could afford the rent.

"Haruhi! Please can you tell us the answer to the question on the board, do not make me repeat myself!"

Haruhi looked up quickly to see her teacher glaring at her and the students laughing slightly. Haruhi's eyes widened in embarrassment as she quickly skimmed the math question on the board and then gave the correct answer. Once the teacher had turned back to the board she put the newspaper carefully in her bag, folding the corner over on the page with the advert in it. She would have to try and ring them today, she just needed to try and get a phone!

After her lesson she, Hikaru and Kaoro walked up to the 3rd music room together. Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of her and were teasing her about zoning out of the lesson.

"You three are late" The group walked into the room and were immediately caught by Kyoya who didn't even look up from his laptop as he spoke.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned "Don't blame us Kyoya, we were waiting for Haruhi because she was getting told off by our math teacher" the Twins sniggered while ruffling her hair in a playful way.

"Why did you get told off Haru-chan?!" Hunny bounced up to her with Bunbun tucked under his arm.

"She didn't pay attention in class, the teacher had to ask her three times to answer the question before she actually did it!" replied Kaoru

"Haruhi not paying attention I class, now that's not an everyday sight!" said Hikaru as he and his brother nodded knowledgably at he rest.

The rest nodded until finally Mori spoke

"Haruhi, was there a reason you weren't listening?" Haruhi's eyes widened slightly at the question, she hadn't expected anyone to actually reach that conclusion. Everyone turned to look at her with quizzical looks of there faces.

Haruhi was about to answer when Tamaki cut her off.

"Everyone, I think I know why…" everyone looked at him in wonderment as he lent over to Haruhi so he was right next to her

"IT'S OK HARUHI, CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!! YOU JUST NEED SOME EAR DROPS, THEN…."

Haruhi yelped in surprise as Tamaki shouted right down her ear. Clasping her hands to her ears she jumped back in surprise before turning to give him a cold glare.

"Tamaki I am not deaf! So please refrain from shouting down my ears otherwise I really will be!"

Soon Tamaki and the twins were fighting about Haruhi and Mori and Hunny had lost interest ad so had wandered else where.

Haruhi saw this as her best moment to try and ring the land owner of the apartment up for sale. Quietly she snuck off with the host clubs phone in her hand until she reached the cupboard outside the room. Making sure no one was around she crept in and then began to dial the number

It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello my name is Fujioka Haruhi, I'm calling about the apartment you were advertising in the paper… yes number 23 is it still for rent?

"It is!", Haruhi's heart skipped a beat in excitement "well might I be able to rent it then? "Yep, yes ¥_10,356_per month is fine. No it won't be necessary to look at the place first, I just need somewhere to stay"

Outside the Cupboard Kyoya's eyes where wide in shock. Why was she renting a new flat? He knew something was up with her but he hadn't expected that. Now he felt worried. Why hadn't she told anyone? She and her father could have easily stayed at one of there houses for a few days, it wouldn't have caused a problem. And why was she sorting it out and not her father and why was she doing it at school?

All those questions and more ran thought Kyoya's head leaving him actually baffled at her strange behaviour.

She sounded like she was ending her conversation and so he snuck back to the host club so she wouldn't know he had been eves dropping.

Haruhi practically skipped back to the host club. She couldn't believe how easy it had been, she thought they would have needed to meet her and check things first but it sounded like she had got the apartment! She entered the room and placed the phone back on the stand before looking around. Good, it seemed no one had noticed she had left for about five minutes. She started to serve people, a true smile on her face and couldn't wait until she could go see her new home.

--xx—

Haruhi had picked up her suitcase and had reached the apartment after a good deal of walking around being completely lost. She entered the building and walked over to the land lords room and knocked on the door.

It opened and out came a small chubby looking man. He smiled at her and shook her hand as he led her to the flat.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but you seem a bit young to be living all on your own".

Haruhi smiled at the man "don't worry, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself"

He nodded as he opened the door to the room. It was a small apartment. The rooms were quite bland. They had mustered coloured walls and a mossy coloured carpet in every room apart from the bath room that had broken tiles. The bathroom didn't look very nice. It just had a toilet, a sink and a mouldy looking shower.

Haruhi tried not to show any disappointment on her face. It would be rude and after all this was better than nothing. After her new land lord had finished giving her the grand tour she sat down and signed the paper agreeing that she would rent out this flat.

Haruhi said goodbye to the man and then shut the door, locking it behind her. She stared around the room. It was nothing like her old apartment. It just didn't have the same homely feeling. She went into her new bedroom and jumped onto the bed. It was practically rock solid, not like her old soft springy one.

Sighing she got changed into her Pyjamas and slipped into her new bed. She began to drift off when suddenly a loud banging noise form upstairs made her sit up in fright.

Just up above her someone had started a party and soon all she could hear was deafening thudding noises from the music and loud laughing and shouting.

Haruhi buried her head in her pillow and shut her eyes tight. She could tell she was in for a rough night.

**Author note**

_I am so sorry about how long it has taken my to write this chapter( I haven't been feeing very well and iv been throwing up. Don't you just hate being ill!) Anyway I am better now and I made this chapter extra long to try and compensate!_

_Please read and review, I hope you liked it!_


	6. Pure exhaustion

Haruhi groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes

Haruhi groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling and gazed at the crack and the mould in the corner sleepily. She willed herself to rise but somehow she could just not bring herself to leave her warm bed. She stuck her leg out from underneath the covers only to quickly bring it back as the cold attacked her bare skin. If there was central heating it was not working which was a problem since the days were getting colder as they approached September.

She closed her eyes once more. The party upstairs had gone on long into the night and had finally died down at about three in the morning. Haruhi had been lying there practically all night with her eyes wide open. After hours of tossing and turning she finally decided to give up trying to get to sleep and accept the fact she wouldn't be this night. The music had been deafening and all the people dancing made her ceiling creak and groan so much she was sure it would give way.

She moved her arm to her head groggily and squinted in the dark at her watch. She had five more minutes before she had to get up and start to prepare for school. She knew she shouldn't drift off back to sleep but her body seemed to disobey her and she found her eye lids becoming heavier and heavier until she gave in and shut them.

The weeks advents had finally caught up on her and she began to realise just how physically exhausted she was. She hadn't slept properly or eaten properly since her dad had felt her. She had been putting all her energy into the problems at hand but now everything seemed to be sorted out it hit her that her father had actually gone. She had actually had to get a job, abandon from her cosy apartment, lie to her friends and move into a grotty excuse of a home. And it was all because of how she looked. She had never had a problem with her appearance before, in fact she didn't really pay much attention to it. In public bathrooms other girls would flock to the mirror to sort out there hair and make-up while she wouldn't even spare a glance at herself. Now when ever she saw herself she was just reminded of the pain she had caused and guilt and sorrow washed over her. She had caught herself in a car mirror the other day and she had been surprised at how run down she was starting to look. Her eyes seemed slightly bloodshot with bags underneath, her skin pale and her body thinner than before. The most noticeable think however was there was no smile on her face. Not even a trace of emotion could be seen, it was almost like she had been blocking out so much of her emotions her face had become blank. She missed having something to smile about and she was sick of hiding her feelings. All she wanted to do was to forget.

Haruhi shook her head as the thoughts swam around her mind. _Get a hold of your self! Your stronger than this!_ She mentally told herself. Life was hard, she just had to make the best out of it that she could, the only problem was she was beginning to find it harder to do alone.

Soon her eyes shut again and her thoughts felt as she fell into a world of peaceful slumber.

--xx--

Kyoya looked around the room with a look of annoyance on his face. She was late for the host meeting. He had specifically told them all to meet five minutes before their first lesson so he could discuss last month's intake (which was lower than their normal standard) and calmly threaten them into earning more. He had prepared a chilling speech and everything! His mind drifted back to the phone call he had overheard her have the other day

"_I just need somewhere to stay" _those words rang in his head. She needed somewhere to stay? She must have been desperate it she was sorting it out at school. Had she and the father been kicked out of their apartment? Or had the bar Ranka worked at fired him or run into difficulty. He hadn't been in contact with Ranka for a while and it had only just struck him as odd. In fact thinking about it, it had been months since Ranka had contacted him. He used to call about four times a week to find out how Haruhi was doing.

"Since out newest member is not here, our meeting shall be postponed" he announced to the nervous looking hosts that were stood in front of him huddled together for protection. They jumped up and cheered and started to run off but Kyoya stopped them with an icy glare.

"It has been _postponed_ not forgotten!, I still want a word about our intake and why exactly it is this pitiful… I hope you all have good reasons" he smiled coolly at them as he slid his glasses up his nose and then he walked away smirking at the looks of terror on their face's as they were frozen to the ground.

"Humm I wonder where Haruhi is" Kyoya spun around to see the group he left musing about where she could possibly be. Kyoya carried on walking away with a slight dark look on his face, yes that was exactly what he was wondering.

--xx--

Haruhi leaped out of bed and was sliding into her uniform with a look of panic on her face. She had missed half the school day! She mentally cursed herself for allowing herself to fall back to sleep. She stopped in her tracks and started to reason the situation. There was no point going in now, by the time she got there she would only have one lesson before work and facing the questions from the hosts seemed too much.

She headed down towards the managers office. She tapped on the door and waited for a reply. Soon the door was opened and a foul stench of alcohol was leaking off of him. Haruhi crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Uhhhh hello, bit early don't you think" he muttered.

Haruhi apologised politely. It was One o'clock and so could hardly be classed as 'early' but from the look of him it seemed like he had been to the party that had kept her awake all night and so she didn't correct him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but I was wondering whether I could possibly borrow your phone?"

He nodded while rubbing his head as he opened the door to allow her in. She walked up to the phone and rang her school. It began to ring and Haruhi found herself fidgeting with the phone cord nervously.

"Ah hello, this is Fujioka Haruhi speaking. Yes I was just ringing to tell you I was not into day…. I haven't been feeling too well and so I thought it would be better if I didn't come in. yes well I'm sorry I'm sure I'll be better after the weekend. Good bye."

Haruhi felt a little relived as she thanked the manager and walked out of the room and back up to her apartment. She decided to try to make her apartment look a bit nicer and so started to properly un-pack her things. She glanced once more at the time, only a few hours and she would set of to work.

--xx--

The school day had not been a happy one Kyoya thought as he walked thought the town. The host club, Tamaki being the worst, were very worried about Haruhi not turning up to school and they seemed heart broken when they were told it was because she wasn't feeling well. Tamaki wanted to walk out and go to her house to see how is 'daughter' was doing. Kyoya had told him not to be stupid, Haruhi was ill and so she might give them an illness and that would destroy the whole point of her not going to school. He had simply told him this to stop him going to Haruhi's apartment for one simple reason. She would be there and he knew the rest of the club didn't know about Haruhi's house change.

He went for dinner in the town to kill a bit of time and then went to his destination as planned. Perfect he thought as he saw Haruhi leave the café. This proved his theory she was not ill and reassured him a little that noting awful had befallen her. But there was another reason why Kyoya had decided to go to where Haruhi worked at her leaving time. He was going to follow her and see exactly where she was living.

_Authors note_

_I hoped you liked this chapter. I must admit Its not my favourite! I know it is a bit boring, it is mainly setting up the next chapter where it should be more eventful...! I'm pondering about whether I should have a thunderstorm in one chap, so could you give my your verdict. It's a good Haruhi moment but it has been done a lot so fel free to tell me what you think! _

_xxxx_


	7. Unexpected Heroes

Kyoya didn't feel pleased with has atmosphere

Kyoya didn't feel pleased with has atmosphere. It was dark and it was getting dangerous especially as he was entering a particularly run down place. He glanced around behind him. No he was sure no-one was there. He looked in front and saw just Haruhi walking quickly. He frowned, why was she not paranoid about being attacked? He knew he was strong but he wasn't built for fighting, if she was attacked he didn't have much hope of helping.

As Kyoya watched her he couldn't help but wonder why wasn't she worried about the eerie silence? Or why was she not avoiding the dark alleyways? What was wrong with her! He frowned, he hadn't really wanted to do this but he knew the person he was about to call would be able to help if anything went wrong and probably knew most of the story. Sighing he carefully pulled out his mobile and quietly began to dial the number.

It was getting darker and colder. The wind was howling and the only light Haruhi had was of the shabby street lights. She hugged herself for warmth as she walked back to her apartment. Everything was quite apart from the car's and she felt happier that there was no noise. It made her less inclined to look behind her. She smiled slightly as she felt the money in her pocket bulge, she had had a good day at work and thanks to her sleep today she was able to work to a higher standard and it really paid off, literally! She got twice the amount of tips as she normally did!

She looked around her, although she knew she was safe she didn't like being so out in the open where anyone could see her. She frowned when she heard a noise behind her, turning around she relaxed slightly to see no one there. She shook her head at herself, there was no pint getting paranoid.

She shivered as a partially strong blast of wind hit her. She looked around and decided to take a short cut. She quicker she got home the better she thought as she looked up at the sky and noticed the rain clouds forming. She turned right and headed down the alley and found herself feeling a bit more relived. No one would notice her down there.

Kyoya's eyes widened in horror and surprise as she turned and headed into the ally.

_What the hell are you playing at! _He mentally cursed as he watched her stroll down the ally way like everything was perfectly fine. He would be having a lot of words with her about that later! He hesitated, he really didn't want to go in there. He looked around to check that no one was behind him and then in front again.

"where's she gone!" he exclaimed in slight pain, Haruhi who was just in front of him a minute ago seemed to had disappeared. _Shit!_ He cursed before heading into the ally.

Haruhi was about half way thought the ally when she heard a noise. She was about to spin around when she felt two strong arms pull her into a small gap between two houses. She gasped in surprise only to find a large hand clamp onto her mouth. She looked up to see a large man leaning over her with a big grin on his face. He smelled of alcohol and smoke that made Haruhi feel sick.

She tried to free herself but she found herself unable to because he was pressing his body up against hers leaving no room for movement. He looked down at her

"ya al'rite love, now what's a pretty young girl like you doing wandering the streets alone" he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"ya never know who ya might come across and what might happen" he grinned baring his black chipped teeth at her threateningly as his other hand started to gently stroke her face. She struggled more to escape but he simply laughed and put more pressure on her body with his.

"ohhh feisty are we, even better" he chuckled as he moved his head nearer to hers so they were centimetres apart. She shut her eyes in fear.

Suddenly a thump was heard and Haruhi opened her eyes to see the man stumble slightly. She turned to see what had made him stumble and her eyes widening in disbelief when she saw Kyoya standing in front of them with a angry look on his face.

"I suggest you leave her alone and go, you don't want to make an enemy out of me" his tone was threatening and he slid his glasses up his nose and gave the man a chilling glare.

"Who do ya thing you are! Ill teach you to throw rock's at people!" the man roared. He roughly pushed Haruhi to the side where she hit a wall and moaned as she slid down it.

He turned to face Kyoya, scrunching his hand up into a fist shape he advanced menacingly towards him. Kyoya stood his ground, he was either being stupidly brave or was frozen to the spot but he did not budge as the taller man came screaming at him. He was inches away from punching Kyoya when he was sent flying to ground.

Kyoya smiled as he turned to look at Mori who was standing at the side of him with a serious look on his face.

"good timing, you do what you will with him, ill go check on Haruhi" Kyoya ordered as Mori gave a small nod and then headed towards the man who let out a scream of fear and started to run away.

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi who was lay against the wall from where he threw her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and Kyoya couldn't help but feel glad he was the one who was helping to save her. Normally in a situation like this Tamaki would always rush to her aid and he had to admit although he had been scarred it was worth it to see her look at him with gratitude on her face.

"Kyoya, thank you, i…" Haruhi began but Kyoya cut her off.

"Did he hurt you?" he questioned as he began to examine her. She shook her head and started to rise only to find herself stumbling. Kyoya seeing this quickly caught her and then put her arm around his head and his arm behind her back to support her.

"I'm glad you're ok, we will talk about this later, are you sure your ok?" he said as they slowly walked out of the gap and into the main alleyway.

"yes thankyou, he didn't have time to hurt me, but how did you know where I was?"

"I will explain that when we get to your new home" he said and Haruhi's shot his a surprised look that made him grin

"Did you really think you moving house would get past me?" he said and his eyes flickered with amusement she looked at him in shock.

They met back up with Mori who looked at Haruhi with worry on his face. She smiled at him so show she wasn't hurt and he managed a small smile as she thanked him for helping her.

"What did you do with him Mori?" Kyoya questioned as he looked around for him.

"I knocked him out then rang the police" he answered simply shocking Haruhi, she knew he did Kendo but she still couldn't imagine him hurting anyone. They began to walk in the direction of her apartment. As they got nearer Haruhi felt herself feeling nervous at what they would say. She stopped walking and smiled at them both.

"It was very nice of you to help me and then walk me back but I'm fine here" she said in the cheeriest voice she could manage. Mori ruffled her hair and simply said no while Kyoya rolled his eyes at her.

"You really don't get it do you, do you know what could have happened to you if we

hadn't have turned up? We are going to escort you to your door and then I am going to come in and have a chat with you" he said in a finial tone. Haruhi sighed she knew there was no point arguing with them so she allowed them to escort her to her apartment.

They approached the building and Haruhi looked up to see that neither of them had any expression on there face. She looked down at her feet, she knew that meant they weren't happy with where she was living. She entered the building first closely followed by Kyoya and Mori who were glancing around the building.

Kyoya turned to Mori and spoke. "You may go now if you wish, I know you have to et up early tomorrow for your Kendo class, thank you for you assistance".

"ahh" Mori replied before nodding at Kyoya and then turning to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, if you ever need anyone to speak to, I'm a good listener" he said and then he left and reached into his bag for his mobile so he could ring his chauffeur.

Haruhi smiled at his words of kindness and waved at him as he left. She was now left with Kyoya who had a serious look on his face. Slowly they both climbed up the stairs until they reached her apartment. She looked up at him before they opened the door as she was about to explain it wasn't the nicest of places but he cut her off.

"I'm not expecting anything fit for a king Haruhi, its ok just open the door" his tone was soft and kind and Haruhi felt more relaxed and so opened the door.

They stepped inside and Kyoya scanned the room. He hadn't expected much but he had expected more than this! The rooms seemed so dull and empty, she didn't even have a kitchen table! He sighed as he moved to sit on the shabby looking sofa only to find he was more comfy standing. He turned to Haruhi and saw that her eyes looked watery and pity washed over him. Slowly he walked up to her and placed two arms gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave a small smile and the petite girl.

"Haruhi, I know your not going to like this but its time you told me what was going on" …

_Authors note_

_Ohh now I enjoyed writing that chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! _

_Wow I'm so happy. I know this is bad but sometime when I'm looking for a story I will press the "must be over 10,000 word button" and now my story will fit into that category! Yey! _

_Anyway please read and review! _


	8. Time to Talk

"Kyoya, is fine

"Kyoya, is fine.. I… I'm fine it's noting, I mean…" Haruhi stumbled over her words as a tear slowly trickled down her soft face. Kyoya raised an eye brow at her as she quickly wiped it away.

"Haruhi, don't even try pretending nothing's wrong, just the fact you are living here proves something has happened so don't insult my intelligence." He sighed and his voice softened again "Haruhi, I'm your friend and I… I care about you just… please just let me help you ok?"

Haruhi felt emotion wash over her and unable to control her feeling any more she felt her face start to crumple as she desperately tried to gain control over herself. She felt herself shake and soon more tears washed down her face making her feel embarrassed and pitiful. She was about to wipe them again when she felt something slowly touch her face. She opened her eyes to see Kyoya brushing away her tears away caringly and then before she could speak she found her self being engulfed in a tight hug, her face pressed up against she chest.

"Kyoya.." Haruhi said in surprise

"I'm not a hugging person like Tamaki so I suggest you make the most of this and tell no one when we go to school" he said gently causing her to smile weakly as she pulled away.

"Thank you Kyoya, I suppose you will be wanting some answers then" she said glancing around the room as if to avoid his eyes.

He nodded curtly and caught her eye's in his stare that making her feel more secure.

"Lets start from the end and work to the beginning, not a way its normally done but I often feel it's the best way of going about these things" he reasoned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Haruhi sighed before she spoke as she prepared herself.

"I have been living here for a few days now because I couldn't afford my old apartment with the job I had. Its not so bad here, I mean its cheaper and nearer to school but… well its noisy at night, parties and stuff but its more affordable so I can spend the rest of the money on food"

Kyoya raised his eye brow slightly at this and looked at her, she defiantly looked thinner and the bags under her eyes gave away the fact she was tired. Why hadn't she told him, or asked her money he thought miserably.

Kyoya smiled at her weakly and encouraged her to carry on.

"Iv been working at the café as you know to pay of the rent because my dad…he" her voice had become high and shaky and she stopped as she gasped for air in a attempt to calm herself down.

Kyoya had felt himself paling, what had happened to her father, was he ill or had he left her? It must be the first he though. The first time he had met her father it was very apparent that he deeply loved his daughter so why would be leave her?

"Haruhi what happened to your father" Kyoya said trying to conceal the worry in his voice.

Haruhi hiccupped and gulped before she continued "I told my land lady his mother was ill and he had gone to look for her but… he left me and it's my fault Kyoya!" Her voice had become loud and high pitched and she turned to look Kyoya directly into his eyes

When she did that Kyoya could see all her grief and angst and it sent a shiver down his spine

She was now shaking violently and Kyoya tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"Its all my fault he left, he couldn't bare to look at me anymore, my his only family relative, his daughter and he left me because every time he looked at me… it reminded him.. it reminded him"

She closed her eyes and her sobs became silent and soft, her body stopped shaking as much and she looked down at her feet.

"I reminded him too much of my dead mother"

She finished, her voice barely a whisper but Kyoya heard it and it made him freeze. His eyes where wide in horror as he looked down at the small girl and thought of how much she had been thought alone. He slowly rapped his arms around her small frame and allowed her to cry into his chest. Both of them were completely silent and while Haruhi was finding comfort in Kyoya's embrace Kyoya's stomach was churning inside.

He had never felt so angry in his life, how dare her father do that to her, allowing her to believe it was her fault and then leaving her moneyless and vulnerable. There was no excuse for what he had put Haruhi though, none what so ever.

He probably thought she would ask money from us he thought bitterly, he should of known his own daughter was too proud and independent to trouble them with her problems.

Kyoya slowly prised her off him and gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Haruhi, none of this is your fault, no" he said as she was about to argue "None of this is, you deserve better than this. No more lying and hiding, friends help each other out, so don't you think for one second we are going to leave you" god he winced mentally I'm starting to sound like Tamaki!

A small smile spread over Haruhi's face as she stared into his eyes.

"thank you" she said softly and suddenly she found her face was up close to his and before she knew what she was doing she closed her eyes and peaked him on the lips and everything felt right. Everything felt safe and happier just for a few seconds as their lips united before they were parted and she found her self blushing violently.

He looked shocked for a moment as he felt her soft warm lips brush against his and then he found him self smiling in an oddly goofy way. He looked at her, raised an eye brow and grinned

"your never alone Haruhi ill make sure of that"

There was a momentary pause letting both of them catch their breath before Kyoya spoke up.

"Its quite late so I hope you don't mind me staying over, ill sleep on the sofa" he said trying not to show his reluctance to sleep on the excuse for a sofa.

"No Kyoya I don't mind you having the bed, ill be fine wi" he cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips and shaking his head

"No Haruhi ill sleep on the bed" he said in a end-of-discussion-way, "we have more to discuss anyway" he said lazily "like why you didn't bother to tell anyone and what you were thinking when you walked down that alleyway on your own in the dark at night!"

Haruhi turned pink in embarrassment "well I couldn't hardly call anyone and ask for a lift and it was the quickest way home, how was I supposed to know that someone was there!" he said regaining her spirit making Kyoya smile inside.

"you don't know that's why your supposed to take precautions, do you have any idea what could of happened had i… Haruhi wants wrong?"

Haruhi was shivering all of the sudden. And then he heard it, the crashing outside that made the whole room light up and made Haruhi squeal and then move into the corner hiding her face from view.

"Haruhi… I'm sorry I forgot you were afraid of thunder. He walked up towards her just as it struck again, she brought her knees up to her chest and started to hug them in as a defensive manner.

She really wasn't having a good day he mused as he slowly lowered himself next to her. The lightning stuck again and Kyoya quickly placed a arm over her shoulder so she was leaning on him as he whispered comforting words into her ears. She snuggled up to him and soon found herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber, Kyoya being her pillow.

Kyoya felt his heart pound, he felt bad that he was actually enjoying this, even if the floor was practically killing him. Why was he enjoying his? and why did he really enjoy the small kiss she gave him earlier? He remembered her haunting words of pain "_I reminded him too much of my dead mother" _ and he shuddered again. He vowed that he would never allow her to be lonely again and when he found her father, god help the evil bastard he would sort him out for what he had done to Haruhi.

Still he thought on thing at a time, first he had to get Haruhi out of this hell hole and tell the other hosts…

_Autor's Notes _

_Oooh I'm quite worried about what you will think of this chap! I hope it didn't feel to OOC something iv been trying really hard to avoid! I hope you liked it please review! And sorry about the long delay! _

_xxx_


	9. selfish confessions

Haruhi's eyes opened peacefully as she looked around the room

Haruhi's eyes opened peacefully as she looked around the room. She had had a pleasant nights sleep for a change and her whole body felt lighter and more alive. She smiled and rolled over onto her side re-positioning her pillow.

_Ummmm comfy… wait…how did I get here!_ Haruhi rose and realised she was lying on her bed. Rubbing her eyes she slowly slid off the bed and went in search of Kyoya.

_Probably gone home _she thought to herself and she entered the next room. Her eyes widened in shock to find him cooking something! He had a pink apron on

and he was humming to himself while shaking a frying pan around. Haruhi stared at the scene in utter bewilderment before she found her voice.

"Erm Kyoya… what are you doing?" Kyoya span around and a bit of bacon that was attached to the spatula he was holding went flying off and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Both were silent and looked at the bacon on the wall untill Haruhi couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time ad soon Kyoya was laughing too.

"I'm making breakfast, now how do you like your eggs?" Haruhi remained looking at him speechless with a big smile on her rosy face

"But kyoya… you can cook!" she walked up to him and looked into the frying pan to find sizzling bacon, at the smell her mouth started to water and she stared longingly at the flying food.

"yes I know, im quite good to. Normally the maids make all the food but there's never anything wrong with knowing how to make your own" he answered causing Haruhi to roll her eyes.

She seated herself as he stared to divide the food onto paper plants that he must have bought, good thing to as she didn't have any. Kyoya sat down opposite her on the sofa and they both tucked into there meals. Kyoya ate neatly and politely, Haruhi started of by doing but found herself succumbing to the desire to wolf the food down.

"Kyoya, thankyou I haven't eaten food like this in days!" Haruhi exclaimed with a happy smile on her face as she looked down at her plate. Kyoya looked up at her and frowned as he watched her eat hungrily.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us we could have lent you money" he said resting his empty plate on the floor. Haruhi who was still eating placed her plastic knife and fork (also courtesy of Kyoya's well-prepared meal) and looked at him for a moment pondering.

"Well…I suppose I didn't want to bother you all, I mean Tamaki would just be loud and insist I stayed with him and so would the twins and they would just show me sympathy which I didn't want. I suppose I wouldn't mind you and Mori and Hunny knowing but I didn't want to have to bother you and plus I wouldn't ask for money I still owe you a fair amount from that vase I broke!" she continued to eat when Kyoya's voice made her jump and look up.

"Haruhi! How could you be so stupid! Were all friends that's what were here for, for when crisis's like this happened, I may be a proud man but at least I don't let it run me, especially at a time of obvious need!"

Haruhi felt her self grow angry as she looked him stubbornly into his eye

"Well no one did notice did they! No one asked apart from you and even you prefer to follow me instead of asking me straight questions! And we would never know if your pride would get in the way Kyoya because something like this would never happen to you!" She stood up and glared at him who returned it but then placed his hands on his head and flopped back onto the sofa.

"Your right, I'm sorry Haruhi but its partly me fault that's why I'm so annoyed" she looked at his quizzically and he continued "Haruhi you know the vase, the one you knocked over, do you know why it had been put in the middle of the room on a small table?"

Haruhi shook her head confused "Kyoya what are you going on about?"

"Well I had purposely put it there because I hated the damn thing, Tamaki randomly bought it and insisted he put it in the music room and so I put it somewhere in the hope someone would knock it over."

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise "you mean…"

He nodded "yes I had hoped it would be broken and then I decided to reap in more money by making you pay to replace the thing I hated"

Haruhi was completely speechless and just stood staring at Kyoya, mouth wide looking like a cod fish. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised or angry at the information she had just learned.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I shouldn't have done it but you brought in so much profit, everyone got along with you and I… I got along with you. Other than Mori you were someone sane and un-annoying to be around and I know if I said you didn't have to pay then you would go and i finally came to the conclusion that out of all the reasons that is the one that would make me the sadist.

He stood and Bowed at her "I'm sorry Haruhi, I acted selfishly, I will go now" and with that he walked quickly out of the room leaving Haruhi still stood with the look of utter surprise on her face as she let the information sink in.

--xx--

Kyoys practically ran out of the building and started to ring for his chauffeur to come and collect him. He had never felt so bad about him self in his life and what made it worse was she hadn't complained about it she just took it as if it was alright for him to treat her like that and so he never realised what he was doing was wrong. And what made it one hundred time worse was Kyoya had lost the one person he truly loved. He had lost her due to his selfishness and he felt as if his heart had been ripped out and slashed into hundreds of tiny useless little pieces.

--xx--

It took Haruhi a few minutes to regain herself but once she did she ran out of the building shouting after him however it was to late and he had already departed. She stared down the corridor and leant against the wall in frustration. The wired thing was she wasn't annoyed at him for what he had done. She was cynical about the host activities but she always enjoyed the excitement the group bright to her life.

"oh god what have I done!" she signed as it finally hit her they were the closest friends she had ever had. She looked at her hands and rubbed then together to gather heat. She stared into space and it began to really hit her just how much she loved her friends.

Stepping back into her flat Haruhi realised what she must do…

--xx--

Kyoya stepped into his car and closed the door behind him before fastening his seat belt.

"Home Sir?" enquired his driver.

Kyoya shook his head "No iv got something to do here, this is where I want you to go to" He said and then started to tell the driver the place. The driver nodded the started the engine.

_I cant go back and change me actions but I can at least help her"_ Kyoys thought to him self as he began to calculate crafty plans in his ever working mind…

Author's Note

Wow I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had such bad writers block I just couldn't think what to put! But exams are completely over and I'm on my holliday so ill have all the time in the world to spend writing!

Anyway its gone now and ill be back to writing a chapter every night or two nights! Hope you like this chap wow iv got around 3 maybe four chaps left! Awwww it will be sad to finnish t his story!


	10. Struck by friendship

"Tamaki?" A knock was heard on his bedroom door as the maid cautiously poked her head though the door as he began to stir from his sleep.

"ummm, ehhh Suki its 9:00am, sleep time ok" he muttered before rolling onto his side again

"Tamaki its not sleep time, now get up!" Kyoya burst into the room causing Suki to squeak and quickly depart as Kyoya madly darted into the room before composing himself and taking a deep breath.

Tamaki sat up and looked at the obviously distressed Kyoya and then shot straight up from bed, eyes widening madly.

"what wrong Kyoya, are you sick, is everyone ok, ohh please don't tell me your moving to school, damn I knew it! I knew that's what you were doing on the computer, you were researched weren't you! Don't lie I know you like doing that! Ohh unless someone's been kidnapped… ohh my god its Haruhi isn't it!, Haruhi's been kidnapped hasn't she!" ohh unless its your fish, Kyoya I'm truly sorry I know you said you weren't emotionally attached to it but …"

"SHUT UP" roared Kyoya causing Tamaki to quieten immediately and look at Kyoya with puppy dog eyes.

"I will explain on the way, now kindly get dressed and follow me to the car, be there in five minuets if you will. That's were the rest are waiting for you."

Tamaki came down and hopped into the car to see the rest of the host club all except Haruhi in the car, all looking at Kyoya with the same confused worried look.

"Back to Haruhi's please driver" the driver nodded curtly and Kyoya and then started the engine. "Everyone, its about time we helped, please listen carefully, I wont repeat myself again."

-- x --

Haruhi put the phone down again for the third time. She was having to use a pay phone by the side of the flats and she was quickly running out of money._ Where are they all! _ She thought, trying to remember if she has heard them mention any plans for the weekend or anything.

Sighing she put a few more yens into the phone and dialled Tamaki's number. It rang twice before it was picked up and a very business like woman answered.

"Hello this is the Suou mansion how is calling and how may I help?"

"erm hi this is Fujioka Haruhi, is Tamaki there please?"

She heard a little whispering in the back ground before the woman answered.

"No, he left at exactly 9.06 and got into a black Sudan with some friends. That is all the information I can give. Have a nice day, goodbye" and with that the woman hung up. By the tone of her voice you could really tell she couldn't care less if Haruhi did have a good day or not. Haruhi groaned as she listened to the beeping of the phone before placing back onto the hanger and feeling slightly worried, she stepping out of the phone box.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had had it all worked out. She was going to apologies and tell them all about what had happened to her. How her farther had run away, how she had been forced to leave her cozy apartment and get a job and how she desperately couldn't do it alone anymore. She just needed a friend and she was beginning to realize she had six fantastic ones right under her nose and it was about time she leaned on them, just for a little while.

She started to walk back to her apartment when other thoughts ran thought her mind , like what ever would she say to Kyoya! Rubbing her head she crossed the road only to hear a loud screeching noise. She whipped around just in time to see two large lights moving very fast towards her before everything went black.

"ohh my god, Haruhi are you ok?"

"My daughter, ohh I murdered my own flesh and blood!"

"Haruhi, Haruhi open your eyes"

Haruhi heard lots of people speaking and felt someone prop her up against something warm and slowly shake her. She opened her eyes to find herself leaning on Hikaru and surrounded by all the hosts by the side of the road.

"SHES ALIVE!" screamed Tamaki who jumped to her and brought Haruhi into a bone-breaking embrace that made her head spin.

She then felt someone push him of her as she groaned in pain and slowly things began to stop becoming so blurry.

"Tamaki, stop being an idiot will you!" she heard someone mutter.

"Its ok Haruhi, we've called an ambulance, they will be hear shortly." another voice. This time Haruhi turned her head slightly to see Kyoya putting his phone back into his pocket. Everyone else was looking at her worriedly and Mori was gently wrapping a bandage around her head that was bleeding quite badly.

"No.. I don't need that I'm fine…" she attempted to get up only to feel herself go woozy with pain and dizziness and was quickly caught again Hikaru.

"Haruhi, you've taken a nasty blow to your head and I wouldn't be surprised if you have a few fractured bones, please sit still and wait for the ambulance" Kyoya's voice was curt and he avoided looking into her eyes. Haruhi looked at him saw this and then looked down at her hands eyes filling with small tears.

"Haruhi were all so sorry, we didn't know what was happening to you, and we didn't notice. We are truly sorry" spoke Kaoru sincerely and the others chimed in with their apologies.

Haruhi managed a weak smile and looked at them all eyes blazing with love.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have let pride get the better of me. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of the host club"

With that Kyoya looked at her full of surprise. He was about to speak when the ambulance arrived. Kyoya went over and started talking to them while Haruhi was gently lifted into the car.

She heard speech outside but couldn't quite work out what they were talking about. About a minute later Kyoya entered the ambulance with a dark smirk on his face as he shut the van door giving all the host members a flash of his evil expression.

He grinned at sat down on the chair next to Haruhi's bed.

"They were arguing over which one of us should go with you, only unfortunately none of them could reason with my logic" he said In a slightly smug manner than made Haruhi giggle which was quickly followed by a coughing fit.

"Haruhi.. I.. we need a talk" Kyoya said after she had recovered. He was stumbling slightly over his words which was unusual for him.

"Kyoya, the whole thing about the vase, you exploited me" Haruhi said to him. Kyoya nodded sadly

"You used me" Kyoya carried on nodding slowly placing his head into his hands weakly.

"You took money of someone a lot poorer than your self for your own benefit"

Kyoya carried on nodding his face showing the look of complete and utter guilt.

Haruhi smiled at him warmly, "but I really don't mind. I love being a host, even thought its annoying at times, I love the fun and the excitement. So thank you Kyoya, I owe you a lot for using me because it means I have the most wonderful friends in the world." Kyoya stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"but… but their, loud! They never leave you alone, I should know I have to watch them and then sort out their odd games because they are incapable of organizing their own stupid ideas!"

Haruhi giggled again " I know, I know it is a little bit taxing at times but I wouldn't change it for the world. I think we are well and truly even now, as long as I start getting paid for my ridiculous work!"

Kyoya smiled and nodded and a lovely sensation of peace aroused in the both of them.

-- xx --

Haruhi was lay in a large white hospital bed. She had a large cut on her forehead with had been stitched up, minor cuts and scratches on her but noting more serious and a few fractured rib bones. They had given her a few pain killers and she was to spend the night in the hospital bed. The hosts had all gone home and had promised to visit her first thing tomorrow, bright and early knowing Tamaki. Hopefully Hunny and Kyoya would be able to slow him down a little!

Haruhi was about to drift of to sleep when there was a knock on her door and in entered a nurse.

"Excuse me but there's a man here to see you, I told him to come back tomorrow during visiting times. His name is Ranka-san and he says he's your father…"

_Hey, sorry sorry sorry about the long time of not writing! Lol I'v wrote that so many times you must be sick of it! But please read and review. Only two chaps left and I fully intend to finish it! _


	11. Ranka Returns

Sat in a waiting room was a dirty man slouched sleeping in one of the chairs. His long hair was greasy and scraped back into a band and his face was unshaven and dark smudged lines of eye liner could be seen.

"Ranka-san" a nurse gently woke him and smiled " Ranka-san you can go visit your daughter now". Ranka sprang up and ran to the door only to find another nurse quickly leap in front of him smiling nervously.

"Ahh she's been moved to room five just down the corridor". Ranka-san nodded and began to walk down the corridor completely oblivions to the nurses whispers. Ranka stood outside room five with one hand on the door handle. Though this door was Haruhi, the daughter he had complete abandoned due to his own selfishness. How could he face her? Her accusing sad eyes would stare at him and not only would she stare like that but so would his wife. What could he say to her? He took a deep breath and scrunching up his eyes he entered the room.

"Ahh, finally gathered up enough to open the door I see, how brave of you" said a sarcastic voice from behind him. Ranka turned in amazement to find a tall man sat on the sofa. Slowly the strange figure stood and from his pocked pulled out a pair of specials and placed them on his nose.

"Kyoya!" exclaimed Ranka in surprise.

"It was surprisingly easy to track you Ranka-san, not that I imagined it would'nt be. When I found out what you had done to Haruhi I only had to make a few phone calls to work out you were staying in Kanagawa with one of your old friends Jun Oishii"

Ranka looked at him gobsmacked, "you... you found... but how, why... why did you get in contact with me?"

Kyoya looked at him with an icy glare which made Ranka shiver.

"I contacted you because you had abandoned your daughter! Did you not care about her at all? She had to change apartments because she couldn't afford to live in her current one and had to get a job to fund herself. Your selfish actions have been seriously detrimental to her school work and her well being and you ask me why I rang you?!"

"I..well, I" Ranka began before he was cut off by Kyoya

"I am speaking Ranka, I have no interest in excuses so I suggest you sit"

Ranka quickly sat on the sofa looking up at Kyoya in nervous anticipation. Kyoya was pacing around the room before he sank into the opposite sofa. His air was hard and menacing but you could tell he was tired.

"You left Haruhi if I am correct in saying, because she reminded you too much of your wife, Haruhi's mother. I find this hard to understand so I would quite like an explanation if you will."

Ranka's head sunk into his hands and he had a look of a man completely defeated.

"I... you don't understand. I... I really loved her, that is my wife. The day she... she died I thought I could never be happy again. And then there was Haruhi, my little Haruhi a small child. I clung to her and gave her more affection than I think she wanted! But as she grew she became the spitting image of my... my wife. My dead wife. And then I couldn't see Haruhi I just saw her... only it wasn't her... I... it was killing me. I was so confused I didn't know what to do! I panicked, I..."

"So you ran" Kyoya looked at him with anger in his eyes. How dare this man act so pitifully when he had hurt his Haruhi.

"Your wife was a lawyer and from what my research tells a first-rate one. She was an inelegant and beautiful woman and yet when Haruhi became an inelegant beautiful woman you turn against her. If you truly appreciated your wife you would have been overjoyed when you saw Haruhi blossom as she did. Like mother like daughter wouldn't you say."

Ranka stared at him eyes wide in horror. "I.. I had never thought about it like that before"

Kyoya laughed bitterly before standing up and sliding his glasses back up his nose. "Well you should have done, and now Mr. Fujioka you have completely neglected the person in which your wife lives on in."

At that Kyoya walked to the door and opened it wide. "One last thing, . Whether Haruhi will live with you again is up to her, but do remember I will always be looking after her. Always. And if I see your hurt her like you have or I get an inkling she is upset or does not wish to live with you I will intervene. I, am in love with your daughter and I intend to do everything in my power to make sure _people_ like you never harm her again. I hope I made myself clear. There's a wash room though there, make yourself presentable I don't want you worrying Haruhi."

And with that Kyoya stepped out of the room leaving Ranka speechless in the dark room.

--xx--

Haruhi heard a knocking on her door and it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened before she fell asleep

"_Excuse me but there's a man here to see you, I told him to come back tomorrow during visiting times. His name is Ranka-san and he says he's your father"_

Haruhi felt her heart quicken until it became painful and her stomach turn as she watched the door handle slowly turn. What would she say? What would he do? She felt her lips go horribly dry and felt them stick to gather as she used all her remaining courage to not dive under the covers. She sighed with relief however when she saw Kyoya enter the room smiling weakly at her.

"Haruhi I'm glad to see your up and well, how do you feel?" He walked towards her and sat on her chair beside her bed.

"Kyoya, my dad he's here Kyoya, i don't know.." She was cut off however by Kyoya taking hold of her hand and gently squeezing it.

"I know Haruhi it was I who contacted him" He ignored her shocked look and carried on "You can choice if you wish to see him or not, no one will think any less of you if you choice not to. If you do however decide to see _him", _Kyoya sneered, "I will stay with you ok."

Haruhi smiled and before Kyoya could react she pecked him gently on the cheek causing him to colour ever so slightly. Haruhi giggled quietly but decided to ignore this to save his pride. Slowly Haruhi nodded at Kyoya who gave her a small nod in return and opened his phone to dial.

"Yes nurse, you can let him in now"...

**Author Note**

**Im so sorry, please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed this... er rather overdue chapter and i hope the characters weren't to OCC, i tryed my best, especially with the Kyoya and Ranka scene! Hopefully your still interested in my story even though i was a evil author! Lots of love Shizuka!**

**Ohh one last thing. As all of you will probably have noticed i am not brilliant when it comes to spelling. If any one would like to be my editor that would be a great help! I need some one who will motivate a very lazy me and put up with my errors and of course you will get credit with my story. Well if anyone is interested at all just say ******** xxx**


	12. A Brighter perspective

Kyoya gently squeezed Haruhi's hand as the door slowly opened. Inhaling a sharp breath Haruhi prepared herself. Ranka entered the room. He had shaved his beard like promised and had a shower which had removed all the former grease and old make-up from his face. It was a odd change from his usually flamboyant appearance.

"Haruhi...I'm so..." his voice was croaky and different. Haruhi felt a chill run though her as he gradually advanced nearer the bed. He gingerly stretched out his arm towards her hand only stopped when she flinched. Kyoya swept his hand in to grasp hers instead in a protective manner.

"...sorry". Ranka hung his head as a small tear began to trickle down his face. He sunk into the arm chair opposite Kyoya and ran his hand though his damp hair.

"Haruhi I... I was a fool Haruhi! I was so blinded by my stupid grief that I forgot how wonderful and amazing your mother was. And because of that I likewise forgot about how wonderful and amazing you are. I was so carried away in my own pitiful feelings! I forgot what I should be feeling. I...Kyoya made me realise Haruhi, that I had been feeling the complete wrong emotion all together. I should never have been sad about you blossoming into your mother... I should have been thrilled! Really thrilled! And I am Haruhi, I truly am, I just needed to... to understand... so see it properly."

Haruhi felt her whole body shake as she tried to contain her emotion. Frantically she started to blink her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. Kyoya gently let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her. She repositioned herself so she could lead against him and somehow felt herself relax as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Haruhi... I... I'm sorry. I failed you... I failed you as a father and I..."

"No you didn't!" Haruhi said to everyone's surprise. She felt her cheeks blush. "You left me all on my own and that was bad. And I know that was bad and it was hard and lonely and...scary" Kyoya increased his grip of her shoulder and shot a steel glare and Ranka. "But you didn't fail me... you raised me from a child and I understand it was hard. So I forgive you" Kyoya and Ranka both stared at her in amazement.

"Haruhi, do you understand what you are saying? Have you forgotten what this man did!?" Kyoya stared into her eyes in shock. Haruhi bit her lip in utter seriousness before meeting his gaze.

"Yes, I understand your surprise Kyoya but I don't see any point in holding a grudge. He is obviously sorry and I would just end up making the matter worse and hurting myself" She gave him a little smile "Life's too short Kyoya".

"I... I don't deserve... I... Im sorr...IM SORRY!" He flung himself at Harhi and before Kyoya could intervene Ranka gave her a hug. To Ranka's joy Haruhi didn't resist but also wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter. Haruhi let go and Ranka pulled back. She smiled before giving meaningful glance at Kyoya, understanding Kyoya stood.

"Mr Fujioka, Haruhi has had a long day and needs her sleep now. My chaperon will take you to your home and you can start making deals with your land lady."

Once Ranka had left Kyoya pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace and Haruhi being unable to contain herself any longer gently cried into Kyoya's chest.

"You probably thing I'm mad don't you" Haruhi said pulling away from him. Kyoya gave sighed and looked down before looking up again into her eyes. "No, Haruhi, you've just given me more reasons to marvel at you".

"Haruhi there is something I want to talk to you about." Kyoya said as he slid his glasses up his nose in a more business-like fashion. "I cannot allow you to carry on living in that _place_ which you are currently renting at the moment, now please answer truthfully Haruhi. Do you or do you not want to go back and live with your father?"

Haruhi looked down at her hands which were now fiddling with a hair bobble. Truth be told she did not but what other option did she have?

"Haruhi you are around a year's pay behind from working with the host club. As according to my finance that is more than enough money to buy a highly satisfactory apartment. Plus you could buy it near me so you would never be lonely and we as a host club and as friends would make sure nothing was to ever happen to you again. I swear it"

"HARUHIIIII!" The door was suddenly flung open as Tamaki and the twins burst though. All three of them tried to squeeze though the door frame resulting in a squirming heap on the floor. Mori swiftly sweeper Hunny up and stepped over the fighting group on the floor and came towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi! How are you? We brought you cake!" Hunny and mori smiled down at her as Haruhi pulled herself into a sitting position and lent against the side board. Haruhi smiled at them before placing the large strawberry cake on the table next to her.

"Thank you, it looks lovely"

"HARUHI! I'm sorry I ran you over!" Tamaki flung himself at her bed and began a very melodramatic speech.

"Ahhh Tamaki I forgive you!" Cried Haruhi clasping her hands to her ears. Everyone had now crowed around Haruhi's bed as the nurses hurried in with more chairs.

"Harhui...". Haruhi turned her head in response to the sound to see Tamaki looking deadly serious. He moved his eyes to look at the others and they, catching on did the same.

"Haruhi, were your friends. Do you know what that means?"

Looking stunned she turned to meet Tamaki's stare in confusion "erm"

"It means that we rely and help each other Haruhi. You went through all of that and you didn't mention anything to us. We would have been more than happy to help because after all that's what friends do isn't it."

"But Haruhi," Hikaru said "Were sorry too. We didn't realise you were upset"

Kaoru nodded in agreement "We should have noticed and tried to help you, so we're all sorry too Haruhi."

"Promise us you will let us help you in future." Mori said from the side of the bed, hunny vigorously nodded still resting in his arms.

After staying about an hour chatting happily a very hefty irritated nurse finally kicked them out exclaiming "Visiting hours ended twenty minutes ago!". They all left peacefully apart from Tamaki who after a brief attempt of battering his eyelashes, complementing her and pleading got dragged out by his ear.

Haruhi smiled as she snuggled down into her comfy warn bed and pulled the quilt up to her face. Succumbing to the warmth she finally fell into her first restful sleep in weeks.

--xx--

Ranka had had a long talk with the landlady resulting in a black eye as he confessed what had really happened. Eventually though he had managed to gain his old apartment back. Grapping his apron and his feather duster he set about cleaning the house to keep his mind occupied. He sighed and stepped over to the shrine of his wife.

"Please forgive me for what I did to our daughter. I'm so sorry. Please watch over Haruhi. I don't think she will be living with me anymore now. I've wrecked everything! But maybe once I have fully repented she'll come back. But until then please keep an extra eye out for her and I'm sorry I have disappointed you" Gently Ranka placed a kiss onto the photo before placing it back onto the table and lighting a candle.

"I love you"

He stared at the picture entering a world of his own before he was awakened by two quick sharp taps on the door. Scurrying up and drying his eyes he opened it to see Kyoya holding a big file of paper work in his arms. Nodding at Ranka's baffled face Kyoya entered the door and headed towards the kitchen.

"There are some things we must discuss about Haruhi so please sit." They both sat at the kitchen table as Kyoya opened his folder in a very businesslike manner.

"Haruhi has decided that although she has forgiven you and loves you she would feel happier living by herself in a different location. I have found a hand full of satisfactory apartments all in good distance from school, your house and our houses. Here are the reviews so you can see for yourself."

He passed Ranka a dozen house folders across the table. "I have showed Haruhi these and she is deciding which would best suit her."

Ranka started at the paper in horror and sadness before nodding. He knew he deserved this; it was after all what he had been expecting anyway.

"Since you are still Haruhi's legal guardian I need you to sign here to state that she is allowed to live by herself. I have also contacted our school and told them briefly about the situation and they agree Haruhi can move house as long as you sign here and here." He passed Ranka a pen.

Picking it up Ranka's hand shook slightly as he dutifully started to sign.

"I'll still be able to see her won't I?" Ranka sounded so pitiful that even Kyoya felt a little sorry though it quickly faded.

"That is up to Haruhi and Haruhi only to decide. But judging of what she's said, yes I believe you will be. That is all I need from you Ranka. Thank you for being so cooperative. Have a nice day. I shall let myself out"

"Kyoya!" Kyoya turned again to face Ranka. "Thank you for everything you have done for Haruhi" Kyoya gave a curious nod before leaving.

--xx--

"Haruhi this place is brilliant!" cried a very excited Hunny as he started to run around. Haruhi entered her new apartment and was also taken in by how beautiful it was. It was spacious and relaxing with cream walls and typical Japanese sliding doors.

"Ahh just put them over there Mori, thank you" said Haruhi has Mori entered carrying her luggage.

There was just one thing Haruhi still needed to do. Getting out her mobile she quickly rang The little Blossom cafe where she had previously worked.

"Ahh hello Mr Naoki its Haruhi. Yes I'm fine now thank you!. Ahh but I'm sorry I have decided I need to concentrate more on my school work so I won't be able to work for you anymore... Thank you for the offer, if ever I need a summer job I'd love to work with you again.... Yes bye bye". There was one less thing to worry about she though happily!

Everyone had raided their own houses for bits of furniture they no longer used or needed and so in a matter of time Haruhi's new house had everything anyone could ever need. She did however have to return some of Tamaki's things as he had gotten a little too carried away. Decided he wanted to make her 'feel at home' he had brought billions of 'commoner' things including old wrappers of random chocolate bars. He seemed slightly disheartened when Haruhi exclaimed in confusion why he had brought "All this useless junk".

Slowly as everyone else was busy helping her decorate and move Haruhi pulled out a picture of her mother and placed it carefully on a small table in the corner of her room. Kyoya seeing this came over to help her.

"Ahh quite a lovely idea Haruhi" he said smiling.

She smiled back and took hold of his hands. The other hosts appeared oblivious apart from Mori who allowed a small smile to grace his face.

She then grabbed a picture of her farther and then one of her and all her friends. She placed them all onto the table with her mother in the middle. All the pictures were smiling at her and Haruhi grinned back before turning to look at Kyoya and then at all her friends rushing around.

Ranka had come over to and was helping Tamaki put up her bed with great difficulty as they both seemed to be squabbling over who got to use the screwdriver.

Haruhi sighed but knew her heart felt warm inside as she carried on holding Kyoya's hand. Still grinning broadly all doubt of living on her own rushed out of her. She knew watching all these people come and help her that she would never be alone again.

_**Final A/n**_

_**Well its finally finished! I feel oddly quite sad! Thank you so much for all those people who stuck with my story even though i am useless at updating! Sorry! So thank you for all 141 of you who subscribed to my story and thanks to everyone who made it their favourite that really made me smile and a big thank to everyone how read and reviewed! It was that that kept me going so cheers! I hope you liked the ending and I hope everyone wasn't occ. I tried me best! It was quite hard doing the Haruhi and ranka scene because I really wanted Haruhi to shout at him but I know she wouldn't really! Hopefully I haven't let Ranka off too easily. What do you think? Should I have been harder of him?**_

_**Anyway thank you again my story is now officially finished! Xxxxx**_


	13. Just a little late thankyou to you all

Hey just a quick note to thank everyone who read my story, i hope you all enjoyed it.

If you liked this story i am currently writing another Ouran Story called A Commoner with Grace so if you liked my style of writing feel free to check it out. Thanks for being all lovely and especially patient! And thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and even added me onto their favirote story list! xxxxx


End file.
